


Ain't Too Bad

by cowboykylux



Series: Flip Zimmerman NSFW Alphabet Series [3]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Begging, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Come as Lube, Crying, F/M, Lingerie, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Flip makes his way up the staircase, familiar tread of his socked feet on the squeaky floor-board as he moves towards the bedroom. You gasp a little louder, rub your calves together a little faster, get yourself ready for him as he’s coming up to meet you. Normally you meet him, you’re by the door, ready to pounce with a hug and a kiss.But this, this isn’t a normal night, this is his birthday.And you think that he deserves a little extra sugar for it.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Series: Flip Zimmerman NSFW Alphabet Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721575
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Ain't Too Bad

**Author's Note:**

> For the NSFW alphabet prompts E&F (Experience & Favorite Position)

He comes through the door, same as he always does after work. Puts his key in the dish by the door, steps out of his cowboy boots, coat up on the hook. He closes the door gently, because it’s late, only one light left on in the foyer so he can see. He’s in a bit of a bad mood, but that’s nothing out of the ordinary. He comes home with a scowl nine times out of ten. He pours himself something from the kitchen, downs it in three big gulps. He’s thirsty still, but that’s alright. He’s got a tall drink of water waiting for him upstairs.

You stayed up to wait for him, same as you always do on late nights like this. Change into something a little more comfortable, a little more racy; nothing but a pair of lacy underwear and stockings clipped to garters. Candles lit in the bedroom, record playing softly to keep you company, hands between your legs to keep you even better company.

Flip makes his way up the staircase, familiar tread of his socked feet on the squeaky floor-board as he moves towards the bedroom. You gasp a little louder, rub your calves together a little faster, get yourself ready for him as he’s coming up to meet you.

Normally you meet him, you’re by the door, ready to pounce with a hug and a kiss.

But this, this isn’t a normal night, this is his birthday.

And you think that he deserves a little extra sugar for it. 

Flip leans against the doorframe of the bedroom, one ankle crossed over the other as he watches you get yourself off, as he smokes his cigarette. He was always so sexy with that damn cigarette, you couldn’t get enough of it. You never wanted to get enough, always wanted more.

“Heellloo,” Flip’s eyebrow twitches as his big muscular arms cross over his chest. “Well aren’t you pretty.”

He looks you over, appraises you. He knows he’s in for a treat tonight, not that he isn’t every night. Every night is something special with you, every night has him hot and fucking bothered in his jeans. But this, this is something extra for him, this is for _him._

“You think so?” You breathe out, knowing you must be quite the sight, all spread out, draped across the bed on top of the covers.

You’re laying sideways, so he can’t even really see your pussy or anything, not yet. But that was part of the fun, the not seeing. With your hand in your panties he couldn’t see your pussy even if you were spread eagle for him, even if his face was shoved right up against the lace. Fuck, he’s hard just thinking about that, wanting to bet between your legs. He watches your fingers move into obscurity, and he gulps.

It always got him riled up, that mystery. He’s riled up now.

“Yeah,” He licks his lips, “I do.”

“Why don’t you come in and have a taste?” You moan, the slide of your fingers under your panties spurring him on, making him shift in his jeans, making him hard. You can see it, how hard he is. Fuck he’s big, big all over, but big especially there. You gasp out, “If you’re good, I’ll let you have a little bit more.”

“Get on your back, properly.” He says, stalking forward then.

He blows smoke around, and you revel in it as you roll yourself off your side, let your legs fall apart. The garters and stockings shimmy a little from the movement, rustle. He wants the stockings off, the panties off. But not the garters. Those can stay.

Flip stands at the foot of the bed, rock hard in his jeans as he’s already working on pulling his clothes off. He’s slow about it, each button taking its time, the zipper loud in the quiet of the room.

“You’re sexy when you’re bossy.” Your ribcage expands when you take a deep deep deep breath, bare tits pushing out.

“Don’t be a brat,” He reaches out with one hand to pinch your nipple, to stiffen it and make you moan as you finger yourself slowly, the pads of your fingers circling your clit, getting yourself so wet for him. Flip’s eyes are dark when he says, “Or else I’ll have to punish you, and that’d be a real shame.”

“Would it?” You challenge, before yelping out with pleasure as he shucks his jeans off and climbs onto the bed dipping the mattress, pushing his knee right up against your pussy, rubbing the soaked lace of your panties.

“Watch it ketsl.” He replies, and you grin.

“Kiss me, my lips are lonely.” You pull your hands away from your body and reach out to him with them, fingers slick and sticky, burning hot from being buried in your cunt.

“Spoiled.” Flip grins right back, a smile that he smears against your mouth, taking a gulp of you, taking you apart with his tongue.

You make out like that for a little while, and he climbs on top of you fully. Unclipping the garters he tears away the panties, lets the scrap of fabric roll off the side of the bed. He leans back enough to grab a fistful of the sheer stocking and tug them off your legs one at a time, until you’re almost as naked as him.

He’s in his birthday suit right and proper, his proud cock jutting against the crease where your thigh meets your pussy, and it’s delicious, that friction. He moans into your mouth as he grinds his hips there, knowing he’s so close to your cunt but still so far. Hot pre-come drools from the head of his cock and he only uses it to slick himself up, groans some more.

“Ketsl, princess, I gotta have you.” He says after a minute, after you’re both so kiss-drunk that you can barely open your eyes, all your nerves on fire.

“Which way do you want me?” You ask, voice barely above a whisper, throat already thick.

“However you’d like.” He kisses your cheek, your nose, your neck, but you laugh and shake your head. He was so sweet, so caring, always wanting to do what you wanted, but that wasn’t the point of tonight.

“No no, you pick.” You insist. It’s his birthday, his special day, or evening rather. “I don’t care what you do as long as it’s me -- god knows I’m gonna love it no matter what.”

“Don’t bring him into this.” Flip teases in that deadpan way of his, and you want to tease him back but suddenly he’s got his hands all over you, he’s got you pulled across the mattress, he’s got you positioned the way he wants.

You don’t know what it’s called for real, but it always reminds you of a pretzel, the way you and Flip twine yourselves together. Pretzel dip maybe you could call it, if you’re being crude. He’s got you up on your back, but not really. You’re propped up onto one side, leaning on your elbow.

Flip lifts the leg opposite your elbow and tucks it around his hip, fits himself in the space between your legs and slides home in one hard thrust.

“Flip!” You gasp out, head already falling backwards, your hair tickling the back of your neck.

It’s his favorite position, the pretzel. You don’t know how it all works out, but there’s something about it that lets him get _deep,_ that lets him shove himself so far into you that you’re sure you can feel it bumping against your ribs, your throat.

It’s almost like when he fucks you from behind, but this way he can keep eye contact. He loves looking at you, gets antsy when he can’t. It’s sweet, but more than that it’s so fucking sexy, and you’re already moaning as his cock spears into you, hips already smacking into yours.

“Fuck, wait, I need a pillow or something – oh!” You gasp around a moan as he rolls his hips hard, as he grinds himself into you, filling your cunt up right to the very brim.

Above you, he’s already lost in his own pleasure, teeth digging into his lower lip as he fucks you. His muscles flex and ripple, and it’s such a handsome sight that you hiccup out a moan as he grips your thigh, keeps your leg up, keeps that angle going as he drives into you deep.

“Shit ketsl, oh shit,” He’s already unraveling in between your moans, loud and hot and heavy, “Baby this pussy’s so tight.”

It’s blazing hot, the way his cock pushes into you, how it stuffs you full, how your walls clench around him, wanting him to stay in there and never leave. He looks angry almost, with the way his brows are pinched in and his chest is all splotchy. You can see the veins in his hands, in his neck, in his forearm bulging, and it makes your pussy drip, because you know they’re bulging for you.

“Just for you – all yours, I’m yours, oh fuck right there right there right there -- !” You encourage him as he bounces you on the mattress, as the sound of skin slapping on skin fills the room. You’re dizzy in the best way, body warm and tingling from the inside out.

“Are you my present? You my good whore? Baby, oh ketsl,” Flip grunts, slaps the flesh of the thigh he’s got a death grip on, that thigh that’s his only anchor to the world, only anchor to reality as he doubles over and fucks you fucks you fucks you into the mattress.

“Yesyesyes I’m – ah – Flip oh,” Your eyes fly open and your toes curl and your back arches up up up for him when he presses his thumb hard to your clit, searches for your gspot like this. It’s a little harder to find with this angle, but he looks, and while he does you blink away hot tears from how good you feel, nowhere for the pleasure to go aside from ripping out of your throat and spilling onto your cheeks. “Your cock’s so fucking big!”

“Say it again.” Flip orders, and you moan from the authoritative tone in his voice as he makes you writhe underneath him.

“Your cock’s so big!” You repeat, louder this time, so loud that the sound of it is fuzzy in your ears as your brain rattles around in your skull. “Fuck me with it, make me come on your cock – ”

“No, you have to ask me to come, okay?” He interrupts, making your cunt gush anyway, making your legs tremble, your tits heave. You cry cry cry out an orgasm, but Flip pretends it doesn’t happen, he keeps fucking you hard through it. “You have to ask. Don’t come until I tell you.”

“Okay – oh fuck, okay!” You babble, not really able to string together a sentence as the brutal pace of his hips kept ramming into you. You try to get a grip but your whole body sings, you’re melting under him, going pliant and loose, limp. You shudder through an illegal orgasm, but he’s not done, not at all, so you ask him to fuck you, “Harder?”

Flip clenches his jaw and slows himself down, savoring the feeling of your pussy pulsing around him. He takes his time railing you hard and deep. He’s covered in a beautiful red flush that you can’t even see because your eyelids are so heavy, and all you can do is hiccup out sobs of pleasure.

This position was so good, too good almost, but your arm was starting to hurt from being the only support of your body, and after your first orgasm you’re made of jelly. He doesn’t stop when you lay yourself flat on the mattress, he only grabs a tighter hold of your thighs, keeps you pulled thrust against his hips.

Your toes flex and curl on their own as you twist and shudder on the mattress, and he’s no better. He’s got spit clinging to his chin from the way it flies out of his mouth as he fucks you, the ends of his hair are sweaty and droplets fly onto your bodies. His stomach tenses and flutters, and his hips begin to snap erratically into you.

He adjusts you a little so that he can bend you almost in half, and you go willingly, happily, tears staining the pillow that you kiss, make out with since his lips are so far away. You bite and suck on the cotton pillowcase and it muffles your moans a little, drives him crazy.

“Flip, honey I’m, oh! Flip please, I’m so close.” You cry cry cry on his cock, cry as you want to come again, again already. You’re greedy, you’re spoiled, you want it, you want him to give it to you.

“No, no not yet, hold on for me ketsl, hold on a little longer.” He shakes his head, bends you around his body, moves with you when you move.

The drag of his cock in your cunt is so slippery, all your come and slick mixing with his sweat and spit where he drools onto your pussy. He can’t stop looking at it, watching his cock disappear into you, watching your pussy swallow him whole. He wishes he had more hands, wishes he could touch you and hold you all over all at the same time, but he can’t, he just can’t, so he fucks you hard, makes his cock touch you inside and out.

“Phil please, please honey, let me come, I’ll do anything, I’ll – I’ll – ” You beg, and that’s a dirty move because you know he loves the sound of you begging, he comes from it, and you know that if he comes you can come too, and fuck you want to come again.

“Holy shit,” He moans loud, rolls his hips against yours, grinds his pelvis down onto your pussy, bending himself over you so he can kiss and suck at your nipples, so he can bite you, mark you up, bruise you with his teeth tongue lips, “No dice, not yet, not until I say.”

“I can’t – I can’t,” You hiccup, but he shakes his head.

“Yeah you can, oh fuck,” You know he’s close, you can tell. You can tell with the way he’s starting to breathe too hard, his own nipples stiff little peaks that you’d love to tweak real hard. You can tell with the way his hips are losing their rhythm, how he’s reduced down to desperate pleas of his own, “Just a little longer ketsl.”

“Phil _please!_ ” You shout, and then he’s growling dark in your ear, and your bodies are in perfect harmony when they rise up up up in pleasure, blood pounding in your ears, bodies on fire and singing songs of lust and love.

“Okayokayokay now, fuck!” He shouts as his hips come to a halting stop.

You give yourselves over to the blissful release of orgasm, jolting against one another, trembling and shivering and gasping for breaths that you steal from each other’s mouths. He comes in you so much that you swear you can taste the salty tang of it on your tongue, you can feel it spreading through you, filling all the empty spaces in your bones, filling you with his love.

It takes a long time to come back down to earth, but when you do, you sigh and laugh and moan out just from the sheer feeling of him still being inside you. He’ll pull out in a minute, you know, but the two of you go crashing down onto your sides, too tired to support your bodies anymore.

In the quiet of the aftermath, as pleasure skims over your skin and makes the hair on your arms stand up, he smooths his hand over your calves, lightly plucks at the straps of your garter. You smile lazily dreamily blissfully at him, both your heads on one pillow, noses so close together that they’re rubbing.

“Happy birthday, Mr. Detective.” You whisper, voice wrecked from all the moaning.

“Oy, do you have to remind me?” He grumbles softly, before licking his lips and claiming a chaste kiss, another, another, another.

“Yup. You know why?” You mumble against his lips as your arms weakly find their way around his shoulders. His cock throbs inside you still, and you know that you’ll probably be in for another round in twenty minutes or so, but the thought is thrilling. Everything about being with Flip is thrilling, has you over the moon.

“Tell me baby.” He kisses you, only ever wanting to spend his time kissing you.

“Another year of loving and fucking you is alright in my book.” You say sincerely, softly, looking at him with nothing but adoration and finding it reflected in his handsome gaze, “More than alright, in fact.”

He blushes at that, because he always gets real sentimental when he thinks about how lucky he is to have you, how wholly and completely he loves you. He blushes but it’s too dark in the bedroom, only the slowly dripping wax candles setting a soft glow. The record has completely faded out into nothingness, the only noise out in the Colorado mountains is of the crickets and steady inhale exhale of your breathing,

“Well when you put it that way.” He says, making you chuckle, making you just tuck yourself as close as possible to him, kissing him until your lips swell up from being so bitten, until your bodies start to respond to the closeness of one another.

Because even though he has a lot of hangups about his birthday, even though he turns into a major grouch, even though he wishes he wouldn’t get so old, even though even though even though, he thinks that if he gets another year with you, well.

That ain’t too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw thanks for reading :)


End file.
